Lilith
by Star-Light
Summary: After Becoming. Buffy travels to LA and meets the ‘Queen of Vampires’ but it’s not what you’d think.


Title: Lilith

Summary: After Becoming. Buffy travels to LA and meets the 'Queen of Vampires' but it's not what you'd think.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive.

Feedback?: Yes oh please yes…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Joss owns Buffy and co. And Lilith owns herself.

Rating: PG

* * *

Buffy sat on the bus looking out the window as Sunnydale disappeared behind the bus, and LA came into sight. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do or where she was going to stay; anywhere away from Sunnydale. They didn't need her, what would they think if they knew she sent Angel to hell? Not Angelus. Angel. They would think she was a monster. They were better off without her.

The sun had set by the time she reached the bus station in LA. Hefting her bag onto her shoulder, she walked out into the street and into the night.

Angel haunted all her thoughts. 'He must feel so betrayed' she thought. She remembered that look in his eyes as Acaltha swallowed him into hell, 'it must of been betrayal' she convinced herself. She was so wrapped up in trying to convince herself that she deserved to die, she didn't see the person standing infront of her until she ran into her. "I'm sorry" she muttered trying to move around her.

But the stranger grabbed Buffy by the shoulder and held her infront of her. Tilting her head up so she could see her face better. "Ah, you be de slayer." she stated in an irish accent, smiling gently. Buffy quickly backed away from the women, startled.

"How do you know who I am?" Buffy asked defensively.

"It be in your aura child," she said softly. Buffy gave her a skeptical look, but went along with it. She needed a friend who didn't know what she had done. No such luck she soon discovered. "You have just sent your soulmate to hellish fate, no?"

"I did." Buffy answered, bowing her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do not cry child, tis not ye fault, not tis it forever."

"Not forever?" Buffy sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No child. Not forever; Angel is a good soul, they will send him back after awhile."

"But I sent him to hell. Hell! What he must think of me. What everyone must think..." Buffy was physically and mentally exasperated. Leaning slightly with the weight of her bag, Buffy let herself be led to the women's home. It was pretty dark outside, but from what Buffy could see, the house was magnificent, it was just a little smaller than the mansion in Sunnydale, moon flowers grew around the porch, and dark flowers were in vines on the fences. A chamomile fragrance filled her senses as she was led through the front door and into the house.

Once inside, she was taken to one of the ground level bedrooms to sleep. This she was extremely grateful for 1. She was really tired and 2. She didn't think she'd have enough energy to climb the stairs. The women helped her into a soft down bed and began to leave when Buffy stopped her.

"You seem to know so much about me, but what is your name?"

The women smiled gently at her. "Me name be Lilith," barely had she uttered those words, had Buffy fallen into an exhausted sleep. Looking over at the petite blond with pity, Lilith closed the door softly. And moved down the hall to a large wooden door. Pulling it open, she stepped inside.

* * *

Buffy awoke that morning to the same fragrance of chamomile and small hints of lavender. Groggily she slipped out of bed and walked about the house until she found what looked like the kitchen. Unlit candles were everywhere in the house. Buffy felt like this house was from somewhere in the far past, everything seemed so old. She would of always thought this if she hadn't seen Lilith sitting at the kitchen table infront of a . . . laptop, her black hair pulled into a loose bun. Turning, Lilith looked up at Buffy, "Hello Child."

"Hi" she responded 'I wonder why she calls me child, she can't be anymore older than me' she thought.

Lilith seemed to hear her thoughts, because she immediately answered her question, "Dat be because I 'am' older than you."

Buffy had heard that before and was afraid to hear what was next, "How much older?"

Smiling knowingly, Lilith stood and walked past Buffy to the kitchen, "Buffy, do you know how humans came to be?"

"Yeah Adam and Eve, right?"

"Kinda. Demons still ruled over the Earth when Adam was created, but with him another was created, from the same dirt and crap as Adam. She was Lilith."

"You?"

"Yes."

"What about Eve?"

"Well Adam didn't agree with some of the things I did, so I left. Stayed here and there just traveling. Dey tried to make me come back, but I wouldn't come back no matter what. Dat's when dey created Eve. Eve was made from a rib from Adam so dat she would be inferior and submissive to Adam, unlike me. I traveled the earth in the company of different demons, day were slowly disappearing, when I found Cane in the desert. He was so weak he couldn't swallow food, and any water that touched his tounge, would evaporate." pausing a moment, she sighed before continuing "I didn't know what to do. So I cut me wrist and held it to his lips letting him drink, saving him."

"But you did something good, right?"

"I dought me did. But in the eyes of God I was evil. I was the one who created the first vampire. Therefore earning the title 'Queen of the Vampires'".

"Oh." was all Buffy could say.

"Don't worry me child." walking out of the kitchen, Lilith walked to the back door and motioned for Buffy to follower her into the backyard. "Now come, we have much to do."

* * * * * *

Well do I keep going, I know I need to finish my other story but I kinda like this one better right now.


End file.
